


Untamable Bond

by OthersideRaptor



Category: Jurassic Park, Jurassic World - Fandom, movies - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/F, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OthersideRaptor/pseuds/OthersideRaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirteen year-old Robyn's life has been completely destroyed. She was injected with Velociraptor DNA when she was younger, causing greater senses to emerge from within her. </p><p>Finding herself on Isla Nublar, she meets Owen Grady and takes up the opportunity to be Alpha for the Velociraptor pack. She loves her new reptilian family...until the Indominus Rex comes into view. With tricking them into believing the humans are the enemy, and blinding their remembrance of Robyn with pain and hate, as well as the threat of her well-known "doctor", Edward Hyde, on the prowl, it'll take all of her strength and intelligence to save the ones she loves before her past begins to repeat itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Part Raptor

_Robyn's POV_

Even though I had a book in my lap, I was barely paying attention to it, flicking through page, after page of the boring picture book I had in the room they kept me in almost my whole life. They murdered my parents five years ago and had taken me to conduct something no man has ever done before; a DNA splicing project.

I heard the click of the door knob, and my eyes darted upward from the book. I blinked. No one usually came inside without any blood spilling on the floor, or my reaction.

I quietly slid off my bed, and stood there, claws wriggling.

 _I am not interested in any more tests,_ I thought bitterly, feeling something thrashing about behind me.

I turned around to see a long, dark brown reptilian tail. It didn't freak me out. I was used to it. It helped me stay upright. I slowly approached a shattered mirror. My golden yellow eyes reflected back at me. My scales were dark brown, with pale blue around my eyes leading to both sides of my muzzle. The most noticable thing about my appearance was the scar over my one eye leading to my upper jaw. Lucky me, I was part raptor. My speed is 40 miles per hour. 50 when I'm attacking someone from far away or if I was just hungry.

The door opened silently, mer inches away from my scaly side, as I tapped my sickle claw in annoyance and hatred.

That's when I lunged at the intruder. I snarled and screeched loudly in his face, my teeth snapping at his neck. I could smell his fear and shock coming off of him as I continued my attack.

"You wanna bite something?! Bite this!" With those words, he plunged a tranquilizer dart into my shoulder.

I stumbled back, warbling in surprise and delusion.

Soon, I crumpled to the ground and everything went black and soundless.

  
    *•*•*dnoB elbamatnU*•*•*

_Oh, man....where am I?_

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around. I realized I was in something. It was a freaking crate.

 _They must've put me in here when I was still in my raptor form,_ I thought leaning back slightly.

There was a badly damage wire door in front of me, nearly off its hinges.

I rolled my eyes and gave it a sharp kick with my foot.

I put my hand to my head. Where's my hat?

I frantically searched around the small crate for my dark grey hat and finally found it next to me.

I saw a plaid green one-strap backpack in the far back of the crate and reached over to grab it.

I examined it slightly, before shrugging and slinging it over my shoulder.

I cautiously stepped out of the crate and stood up, finally able to stretch my legs.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I called, hoping not to attract too much attention.

I sighed, irritated, and marched into the trees.

That's when I heard something up ahead.

I peeked around a tree and saw a tan trailer with someone out front.

"Shoot...." I muttered, before stepping back.

I was planning on making a run for it but I backed up too far and ended up tumbling down a hill, banging my head on something along the way.

I yelped slightly in pain, before my vision began to grow blurry.

Before everything went black, I heard footsteps coming my way and a blurry outline of someone came into view.


	2. Owen Grady

  
"She's waking up! Nobody move!" I heard someone shouting over me.

Voices were talking over each other and I could hear a faint roar from outside. My eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Why couldn't you have taken her to the EMT by the Petting Zoo?!" The voice asked. "Why Rexy's paddock?!"

I put my hand to my head and hissed softly under my breath. "That's gonna leave a mark...." I muttered under my breath.

"Can you please tell me what year it is?" A woman asked, looking over at me. 

"2015."

"Can you tell me how you got here?"

I froze and brought my knees up to my chest, looking away slightly. "I..can't tell you that. It's classified. What I can tell you is I was knocked out and ended up here."

"You're lucky that Mr. Grady-"

"-Owen. It's Owen," a man said, stepping out from behind the woman. "You know that, Claire."

The woman, Claire, rolled her eyes slightly. "I'm going to be late for a meeting, so, can you take care of her right now?"

Owen nodded and watched Claire walk off. He looked back at me. "Know where you are?"

"By Rexy's paddock? Not that I know who she is in fact. Just overheard."

"You're on Isla Nublar. Jurassic World," Owen stated.

" _Jurassic World_?" I asked, raising an eyebrow slightly. "What kind of stuff do they have here?"

"It's pretty much like a prehistoric Disneyland, if you think about it. It's like any other amusement park," Owen explained.

"So, why Jurassic World?" I asked.

"Y'know what, why don't I just show you?" Owen stood up and I jumped off of the small bed I was in.

"I think I'm gonna have a headache later today...." I groaned, putting a hand to my forehead.

Owen turned to look back at me. "Hey, I didn't get your name."

"It's...Robyn. And I heard you say your name was Owen, right?"

Owen nodded. "That's me. After letting you have a view of our Big Mamma here, I'll take you to see the girls."

_"The girls"? What did he mean by that?_

   *•*•*dnoB elbamatnU*•*•*

"Here we are! This is where the employees get to see her," Owen said, as I looked out the window.

Due to my awesome sight, I could see a goat tied to a post and someone throw a flare at it, causing it to jerk and tug at the rope holding it in place.

Boom....boom....boom....boom....

"What the-?" I was cut off to see the biggest dinosaur I've ever seen; a Tyrannosaurus Rex. My jaw dropped. I turned to look at Owen. "I-That-that's a dinosaur!" I looked back at the glass and cringed, watching it gulp down the poor goat. At the same time, my raptor instincts were telling me, _there's nothing to be afraid of! Just go take a bite!_ I planted my feet firmly to the ground. I couldn't go out there! Not without that thing seeing me, I couldn't.

"You ready?" Owen asked.

I looked back at him. "Other than the fact I'm trying to process all of this, then yes."

Owen chuckled slightly. "Alright. Now I can take you to see the girls."

"Who are 'the girls'?" I questioned, as Owen led me to a parked motorbike.

"You'll see," Owen replied, as he jumped onto the bike.

"Owen? Is it alright if I..uh... _run_? I'll follow you."

Owen nodded. "Yeah. You trading for a marathon or something?"

"As if," I retorted playfully. "I'm just a fast runner, that's all."

"Go on ahead!" Owen said. "But stick close to the bushes. Ok?"

I nodded and quickly walked towards the foliage.

Once inside I crouched down and shut my eyes. I felt my tail slowly lashing around. Once I heard Owen's bike take off, my eyes popped open and I ran at full speed.

I was careful he didn't see me as a Velociraptor, fearing for the worst, as I saw him slow down slightly.

Once I looked up I realized why.

There was a large inclosure in front of us. I saw some other people out front with vans and motorbikes parked outside.

I instantly shape-shifted back into my normal form, feeling my red shirt for any tears. There were three slashes on the sleeve, which was new. I felt for my hat as well. Still there.

I managed to catch up with Owen and causally walked out of the bushes.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Owen asked.

I smirked proudly. "Talent."

That's when I heard an eruption of shrieking and screeches. In an instant I figured out who "the girls" were.

Velociraptors.


	3. The Raptor Squad

**A/N: After the publication I'm getting for this, Iwas planning on reposting it after _Blue Spark_ was finished, but I changed my mind. I'll be alternating between the two stories each day**

  
_Blue's POV_

My sisters and I streaked forwards, breathing hard, as we chased after our squealing prey.

" _Don't let 'im get away!_ " I barked.

" _We almost have 'im!_ " Echo growled, excited.

That's when he took on a burst of speed and bolted out of the foliage and into the open.

I skidded to a stop outside, tapping my sickle claw as I looked around for him.

My sisters caught up with me.

" _Where'd he go? Where is he?_ " Charlie asked, flicking her tongue.

" _Charlie, watch your tail! You just hit me in the face!_ " Echo snapped.

Charlie ignored her.

Echo was more of the drama queen in the family, which normally got on my nerves. 

That's when we heard a whistle and looked up in unison.

" _Where was_ he _this whole time?_ " Delta asked me.

I curled my lips back to reveal my teeth. " _Yeah, Dad. Where were you? You missed everything!_ "

"Blue, lock it up!" Dad instructed.

" _But you missed our entire hunt, Daddy!_ " Charlie protested.

"Charlie, don't give me that!"

I rolled my eyes.

That's when he began walking. "And, we're moving!"

I snapped at Echo when she didn't move, as Charlie slapped her across the nose with her tail.

" _Charlie, oh my gosh! Can't you control you freaking tail?!_ " Echo screeched.

" _Don't make me wash your mouth, Echo!_ " Delta warned. " _You know how I feel about you sayin' that._ "

"Alright! I brought someone here to show you!" Dad parted to reveal a juvenile Upright female.

I cocked my head to the side.

"This is Robyn, your foster sister."

The Upright playfully socked Dad in the arm.

"Now, I don't want any hungry eyes on her! You got that?" Dad commanded.

But we were hardly paying attention to him. We were too busy watching this strange Upright.

She said some Upright words to Dad and that's when we saw him grab a tin bucket. He handed it to the juvenile Upright.

" _What's she doing?_ " Delta asked.

I shrugged.

I saw Dad instructing her on something.

She picked up a rat. "Charlie, that's what you get!" She threw the rat at Charlie, who happily jumped up and grabbed it out of the air.

She picked up another rat. "Echo, good job today!"

Echo caught the rat in her mouth.

She picked up another. "Here you go, Delta!"

Delta snatched it out of the air.

That's when she held up a larger rat. She looked at me. "Blue, this one's for you."

Dad must've told her how to talk to us while giving us our rats.

I didn't jump but merely waited until the rat was in mouth-reach and snapped at it. I finished it in two bites.

"Hold!" Dad commanded.

We all raised our heads. I gave my sisters a sly look.

" _Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?_ " Echo asked.

" _Uh-huh. We're gonna learn more about the Upright by running off and making a u-turn to watch her again._ "

" _Clever girl,_ " Delta smirked.

" _You know it,_ " I replied, as we streaked on forward and made a u-turn.

The Upright was still watching us when we returned.

That made me a bit skeptical. " _Why isn't she moving?_ "

" _Maybe she just wants to watch us?_ " Delta guessed.

" _I guess so, but I thought Uprights usually leave at this time. Training's over, anyway._ "

" _Well, whatever she's doing, it's kinda creeping me out,_ " Echo said, taking a wary step back.

" _Blue, what was her name again?_ " Charlie asked.

" _I thought it was Robyn..._ " I replied.

We watched Robyn for a second before she walked down the metal beam and appeared again by the gate.

" _Blue, do you wanna jumpscare or something?_ "

" _Just a little one,_ " I replied, sneaking up to the gate. Colors danced across my eyes and I couldn't see straight. Soon, I felt myself stumble slightly and then there was a loud clang.

"Blue, you ok?"

I looked up at her, mouth partly agape.

_Wait, what?! I could understand her?!_

I narrowed my eyes, hissed warningly and backed up..well tried to. My head was stuck in between the bars of the gate.

Robyn stood up and walked towards me.

I growled lowly in a warning.

"Hey, stand down....you don't scare me..." Robyn soothed, as she gently pushed my head back.

As soon as I was free, I slightly stumbled backward, still taking in her scent. That's when a wave of shock hit. 

She smelled like a Velociraptor. She smelled like _me_. 


	4. Vic Hoskins

_Robyn's POV_

Blue watched me with confused golden eyes. It wasn't everyday she got to be touched by someone she barely knew.

"Owen! Heck of a job, man! Heck of a job!"

I spun my head around, fast, to see someone talking to Owen.

"What do you want, buddy?" Owen asked, clearly annoyed.

  
"A field test."

I was shocked. I looked back at Blue and saw Delta in front of her, pacing and snarling softly.

I turned my attention back to Owen.

"These are wild animals, Hoskins. Trust me, you don't want them in a field," Owen protested.

"C'mon, man! We're dogs of war!" Hoskins insisted. He suddenly noticed me. "Who's this? Didn't know you had a kid, Owen."

"That's Robyn. Found her near my place." Owen stepped up.

Delta stuck her nose through the bars of the cage and hissed at Hoskins.

I looked at her. "Easy, Delta...easy, girl...." I looked back at Hoskins, avoiding eye contact with him. "Yeah, and I did pretty well with helping Owen with the raptors as well. So, uh...why are you here?" I heard someone snickering next to me.

Owen gave me a secret wink.

"Maybe you'll be more reasonable than Owen," Hoskins sneered, ignoring me completely. "Whadda'ya say? Wanna take those animals out of containment? A field test?"

I mockingly put on a "thinking face". "Hmmmmm.....let me see....." My golden eyes narrowed as I looked at him. "No."

Hoskins faked surprise. "You see what I'm getting here, right?"

"Yeah," I said, "just don't care."

I head some more snickering.

_Who is doing that?_

Owen had an amused look on his face as Hoskins turned around to leave.

He looked back. "One day you'll take it into consideration. Just you wait. You will."

"I doubt it," Owen replied. He turned to look at me. "That was pretty good, kid."

"I'm pretty sure I was born with a sarcastic side," I said, tipping my hat.

"Y'know, if you're gonna help me out here with the girls, I should probably show you somewhere to stay," Owen said. "Follow me."

I nodded and followed him.

Around the side of the paddock were some trailers, possibly belonging to the employees.

"This one's free," Owen said, pointing to the third one. "No ones living in there anymore."

"Ok," I replied, stepping towards the trailer.

I opened the door and looked around.

It was pretty big, a bedroom in the far back, a couch sitting in front of a flat-screen TV, a kitchen and a bathroom.

I slung my bag into the couch and peeked my head outside. "I'm gonna get situated, ok?"

Owen nodded. "Have to go check the paddock for a few things, I'll be back."

I gave him a thumbs up.

Looking back toward the house, I made sure that a few things were working, like the sinks, shower, fridge, oven and the TV.

I saw a movie cabinet built into the TV stand and picked out a movie.

" _The Mummy_? Hmm...works for me!" I opened the case and placed the disk into the player.

I gotten pretty far into the movie, but I eventually fell asleep, since I never gotten that good of a rest back at the prison room I was in.

And that was the best sleep I've _ever_ got. I didn't have to be constantly alert for the scientists to barge in anymore. I was finally safe. 


	5. Tequilaraptor Margasaur

_Blue's POV_

" _Delta, you've been pacing for a freaking_ hour _now! What's gotten into you?_ " I asked, watching m sister pace.

" _That 'Hoskins'  Dad and that Robyn Upright were talking to,_ " Delta growled. " _I didn't understand most of their words, but I do understand the word 'field test', and it doesn't sound good._ "

I licked my lips. Delta is pretty much known for cracking sarcastic jokes and making extreme dares, ones no one can back out of. She mostly dares either me or Echo.

" _C'mon, Dee,_ " Echo churred, scratching at an itch on the side of her neck. " _Didn't you have something to ask Blue anyway?_ "

Delta stopped. " _I do, and_ don't _call me Dee!_ "

Echo rolled her eyes.

" _What did you wanna ask me?_ " I sighed, irritated.

" _I dare you to go out at night and sneak into Dad's place,_ " Delta smirked.

I nearly slapped her. " _You brainless fossil!_ "

" _Whaaaaaat?_ " Delta replied innocently. " _He's not here._ "

" _I'm waiting 'till darkening. Got it?_ " I growled.

Delta nodded, and trotted towards our watering place. That's when Charlie sprang out from behind it, spraying Delta with water.

I, personally don't mind getting wet and swimming in water. Except when it has bubbles in it and I have to get cleaned up. Charlie loves it like heck. Echo isn't a huge fan of it, but won't complain when she gets in water. Delta, however, is an entirely different story. She hates getting wet, no matter what.

  
I snorted and lay down by the gate. I looked over at a now-soaked Delta. " _Hey, Genius, how am I supposed to get outta here?_ "

Delta began thrashing her tail to get the water out. " _Wait 'till darkening, like you said._ "

" _Yeah, I did say that, but how?_ "

Delta looked at me. " _Remember the time when you escaped before a trip to the white coats?_ "

I shuddered. " _Don't remind me. I hate those silver stingers they inject into us!_ "

" _Yeah, so just do that!_ " Delta chirped.

I rolled my eyes. When I was younger, and pretty dumb, I snuck out the back of the den before Dad took us to the white coats. I'm terrified of silver stingers, so you could see why I have a reason to sneak out. Of course, Uncle Barry found me and I ended up getting injected anyway. Echo thought it was a riot and never let me hear the end of it.

" _When's darkening hour??_ " Charlie asked.

" _I dunno. Just wait until you see pinkish-purple in the sky, then you'll know,_ " I told her.

" _I'm gonna crash,_ " Echo said, trotting into her den and flopping down.

Delta rolled her eyes.

*•*•*dnoB elbamatnU*•*•*

As soon as darkening came, I snuck to the back of the paddock, where an unfilled hole was. My only way out.

" _Delta, is everyone gone?_ " I called.

" _Seems like it. Go on!_ "

I let out a frustrated sigh before crawling into the hole and clawing my way out.

Everyone went to their dens to rest, while I was running blindly through foliage.

As soon as I saw a tan roller, I crept up to it. Dad wasn't going to be back here for a while, or at least I hoped so.

" _Hello?_ " I called, not too loudly for anyone to hear me, but loud enough for Dad to.

I looked inside the roller and saw no one inside. Out late as usual.

I walked over towards the handle sticking out of the roller.

I cocked my head and clumsily wrapped my claw around it.

_Click!_

" _Huh. Easier than I expected,_ " I chittered, pushing the roller's cover open.

I looked around and a strange scent instantly hit me.

It was coming from on top of a large wooden stand.

I sniffed at it, and licked the top, causing it to fall on the floor.

It broke into a million pieces with a loud _smash_!  
I flinched and looked around, hoping no one heard me.

I sighed in relief and began licking up the continents of the bottle.

It tasted extremely weird, but I wasn't complaining.

" _That's the weirdest drink ever......_ " My words kinda slurred, and I let out a small _hic_ afterwards.

I looked next to me and saw some more  breakables with liquid inside them.

I licked my lips and, avoiding the glass, I strutted towards the stand with the other liquids. Most of them tasted like the one I sampled, but the ten others I didn't try yet.

I licked at one. It tasted sour. I didn't care. I drank the rest of it, causing it's empty breakable to hit the ground and break.

The other nine were all different. One was sweet, one was sour, another was bittersweet and the rest were sour.

After I finished my drink, I suddenly became increasingly dizzy and lightheaded.

I swayed around on my feet, before noticing a white nest.

Struggling to straighten out my vision, I stumbled towards it.

Not watching where I was going, I collapsed onto it, giggling slightly.

" _Whoa.....I could use some more of that...heh, heh... Hic!_ " I warbled, before I blacked out.


	6. In Robyn's Den

_Robyn's POV_

Owen had told me what had happened early next morning. Somehow, Blue got out of the paddock and ran off.

"Where do you think she is?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," Owen replied.

"Hey! I found something!" I heard someone call.

Owen and I ran towards the source of the voice. "What is it, Barry?"

"She dug a hole from the raptor pen to the open," Barry explained.

"Are the other raptors still there?" Owen asked.

I ran over to check. Echo, Delta and Charlie were huddled together asleep.

"They're asleep. Bet they didn't even know she escaped."

I heard someone chirp slightly.

I turned around to see Charlie, rolling over to her other side, chirping slightly as she did.

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Owen. "I'm gonna go find Blue. I'll be back soon!"

"Here," Owen handed me a cellphone. "My number's on it, under my name, so call me when you find her."

I nodded and ran off.

  
  *•*•*dnoB elbamatnU*•*•*

I was searching for at least thirty minutes or so for Blue until I came across, presumably Owen's place, a large tan colored trailer. And the door was open.

I knew that raptors were so intelligent they were able to open doors and I didn't know any other dinosaur or animal, except humans, who could. I stepped inside and looked around.

I didn't expect the sight I saw when I found Blue.

Broken glass was strewn everywhere by Owen's counter, where an overturned bottle lay on its side, some liquid dripping onto the floor. And there was an extremely drunken Blue lying on Owen's bed.

I put my hands on my hips. "Blue, get up."

The raptor's eyes slowly fluttered open and she yawned. Her eyes locked on me and she gave me a derpy smile.

"You're _dead_ , Blue," I said, laughingly. I couldn't help it. The strongest, toughest, most serious raptor I've seen Blue as was lying on Owen's bed, completely drunk, staring back at me.

I pulled out my cell phone and took a few pictures of the damage done by Blue. I turned to look back at her. Her head was hanging over the side of the bed, a soft blush tinting her scales, as she avoided my gaze entirely.

I dialed Owen's number. "Hey, Owen, I found her. She in your trailer. Probably should cancel training today."

" ** _Why? What happened?_** " Owen's voice crackled over slight static.

"Did you leave some sort of drink out?" I asked.

" ** _Oh, gosh....yes, I did. I left a few margaritas out, as well as a bottle of tequila._** "

"Well...she obviously got into it. Totally _drunk_." Blue warbled weakly as she stumbled to her feet.

" _ **You need help with her?**_ " Owen asked.

"I can take her back to my trailer for the night, if you want," I offered.

" ** _What about her siblings?_** "

"I can take them with me as well if you'd like," I said, as Blue stumbled toward me, her tail swaying.

" ** _Yeah, I guess that's fine,_** " Owen said. " _ **Is Blue with you?**_ "

"She's here," I said, as Blue rested her chin on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes. "Be there soon." I hung up and looked over at Blue. "You're in some serious trouble, Blue...."

  
    *•*•*dnoB elbamatnU*•*•*

"Steady, Blue..." I said, walking backwards in front of Blue, my arms outstretched.

Blue derpily looked around with half-lidded eyes. " _Bluebie Blue? Where are yoooooooouuuuuu?_ " Blue trilled, giggling slightly.

I took a deep breath. If I could understand her, my raptor senses were getting stronger.

I looked over my shoulder to see the paddock coming into view and Owen quickly noticed me and Blue.

"Found her..." I said, as Blue almost lost her balance. I quickly spun around. "Hey, Blue! Eyes on me...good girl...."

"Blue, what were you thinking?!" Owen scolded, mentally cursing under his breath.

Blue only warbled, as she stepped closer to me and nuzzled me, swiping her tongue across my cheek.

"Ok, Blue...I love you too...." I said, as Owen helped me lead Blue to my trailer.

I flung the door open and led Blue inside. She began to stumble around again. "Ok, lemme help you..." I said, stepping in front of her, leading her to my room. "Alright, you can sleep in here while I go get your sisters. Ok?"

Blue didn't answer but flopped over onto the bed, curling up into a ball, tongue slightly hanging out of her mouth.

I rolled my eyes as I heard some screeching.

"Eyes on me!" Owen commanded.

I saw the three other raptors bolt into Blue's room, screeching and barking happily.

"Guys! She's asleep!" I called.

Charlie stopped to look at me. " _I can...I can understand you..?_ "

I lowered my voice. "I'm part raptor. I can understand you guys as well."

Delta and Echo stared at me in shock.

Charlie cocked her head. " _Is Blue ok?_ "

"Loony, but she'll be fine in a few hours. Just let her get some sleep." I walked over towards the TV stand and looked for a movie.

" _What are you doing?_ " Delta asked, strutting up towards me.

"Getting something out for you." I pulled out a DVD.

" _I think Dad accidentally left something inside the paddock like that,_ " Echo told me.

"This?" I showed the her the DVD.

" _Yeah, it looked like that with the weird sand Upright face or whatever that is,_ " Delta said.

"Hm...I only watched part of it yesterday. Maybe we can turn it on," I said, as I heard a loud yawn coming from the back.

" _Is she waking up?_ " Charlie asked.

"I'm guessing so," I smirked, I watched as Blue roll over onto the carpet floor.

" _OW!!!_ "

"You ok, Blue?" I called into the room.

" _Uuuuuhmmm...oh my head.....what happened?_ " Blue groaned, shaking her head.

"You were totally drunk for about....." I paused to think. "Forty-five minutes."

Blue refused to answer my reply, and instead stared at me with a look of shock on her face. " _How can you talk to me and understand me?!_ "

"It's a _long_ story...." I said, as Blue watched me warily.

The other raptors had curled up around the couch, but Blue stayed father back, occasionally glancing at me nervously.

" _Don't mind her. Blue's the sharpest tooth out of all of us, also the most serious, but it takes some time for her to trust others,_ " Delta whispered.

Blue glanced over at her before huffing and lying down near Echo's tail, away from me.

"Blue, you know I'm not going to hurt you, right?" I asked softly.

Blue chuffed. " _I guess you aren't....._ "

"See? Your sisters don't mind."

" _I'm fully aware of that,_ " Blue snorted.

"Then why don't you trust me?" I asked, looking at her, as the others were to engrossed into the movie to listen.

Blue sighed. " _It's just that...I only trust the people I imprinted on. Dad, Uncle Barry. Those two were the only people I knew when I was littler.....I didn't know anyone else..._ "

I took a deep breath. "I..understand. I was the same way."

Blue looked up at me, eyebrows raised. " _Really? Why is that?_ "

"Something bad happened to me when I was pretty little, about seven or eight. I didn't fully understand what was going on, but now I know."

The others had looked up when I started talking.

" _What happened?_ " Charlie asked.

"My parents, or my two Alphas, were murdered one night while I was asleep, and I woke up in a laboratory the next day," I brought my knees to my chest. "I actually still have nightmares about what they did to me there..."

Echo nudged my elbow. " _We won't let that happen to you...._ "

" _She's right,_ " Delta chimed in.

" _You're one of us now!_ " Charlie chirped. She looked at Blue. " _Right, Blue?_ "

Blue nodded unsurely and lowered her head, eyes fixed on the TV.

I was kinda wondering what was going on in Blue's mind since a girl she barely knew helped her back to the paddock while she was out drunk. If she had known, my hand still wouldn't be here.


	7. Stand Down

_Blue's POV_

I growled at the magic box. I wasn't fond of the moving pictures showing the Uprights and the insects, in which were known as "scarabs" by the Uprights speaking, but overall the movie was pretty good so far.

" _Where's the scarab Upright?_ " Charlie asked, as the moving pictures changed quickly.

" _I don't-_ " I was cut off by loud screaming.

We snapped our heads towards the magic box and watched the Upright slam right into a wall.

Delta snickered.

" _That's...gotta hurt....._ " Echo cringed.

As we watched the rest of the movie, I noticed that the sun was high in the air. Training. We forgot about training.

" _Guys, we forgot about training!_ " I screeched jumping to my feet. " _C'mon!_ " I slammed into a wall. " _Ow..._ "

"Alright, lemme help you, Blue." Robyn steered me away towards another wall. She opened it. "It's this way."

I blushed from embarrassment. " _Th-thanks..._ " I said seriously.

We darted outside.

" _Which way?_ " Charlie asked.

I noticed a Raptor Switch. Dad taught us how to use those when we were younger.

" _There,_ " I barked, grabbing onto the switch and pulling it back.

A door opened on the side of the paddock.

I let my sisters in before I slid underneath the closing door.

" _Slick move,_ " Delta commented.

That's when we heard squealing.

" _Get 'im!_ " I barked, chasing after the pink prey.

This time, he was ready. He bolted into the foliage and we took chase.

We bolted into a small clearing.

" _Where is he?_ " Echo squawked.

" _Start searching!_ " I commanded.

We all split up to look for him.

As I looked in some bushes, I heard Delta shriek.

" _I got his scent!_ "

I looked behind me to see the little nescience staring back at us before running off.

Echo growled and bolted, with us following.

It ran out into the open once more and we all stopped...except for Echo.

Some Upright was shouting something as Echo grabbed the prey and ran off.

That's when I saw the Upright fall into our territory.

" _Hey!_ " I barked.

We inched in on him. " _You aren't allowed here!_ "

That's when Dad burst in.

I hissed at him, as he stood in front of us.

"Blue, stand down...stand down," Dad instructed.

I snapped at him.

"Hey, hey! What did I just say?!"

I saw Delta shift her weight to her other foot.

"Delta, I see you! Back up!"

Delta roared at him.

"Ok, good..."

We stayed in the same spot, as Echo rejoined us.

That's when Dad ran.

" _DAD! GET BACK HERE! WE AREN'T FINISHED YET!!!_ " I screeched angrily, as Dad slid under the metal bars of the paddock.

" _No brakes!_ " Echo cried, as we slammed into the hard metal.

" _Uurgh....._ " I moaned, shaking my head.

As my sisters walked off, I stayed behind for a moment to look at the new Upright.

I crouched down, sticking my nose through the bars by him, my claws raking the metal, as he looked back at me with a horrified look.

Scaring him enough, I stood up and walked off.

 

 *•*•*•*dnoB elbamatnU*•*•*•*

 

Other than the whole incident with Dad, nothing really happened for the next few hours.

We didn't see Robyn until late at darkening that day.

I looked up at the long walkway. " _Where were you?_ "

" _Had to deal with something pretty crazy,_ " Robyn explained.

" _You missed Dad going into the paddock,_ " Echo pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, he told me about that," Robyn looked at me. "Blue are you ok?"

I raised an eyebrow. " _Yeah, I'm fine...._ " I looked at her suspiciously. " _Why are you asking..?_ "

She began to move down. "Come here, you've got something on the side of your neck."

I warily strutted towards the bars, as Robyn stuck a hand through the bars and touched the side of my neck.

I moved back slightly, as a short jolt of pain went down the side of it.

"Kinda tender there, huh?" Robyn asked.

I nodded. " _Yeah, it is...._ "

"I'll check it out in the morning, ok?" Robyn said.

" _Okay....._ " I said warily.

Delta looked over at my neck. " _Jeez, Blue. Where'd you get that bruise?_ "

" _What bruise?_ " I asked.

" _Duh, the one on the side of your neck._ "

I looked over at at the water trough and peered down at my reflection. Sure enough, there was a large, rounded bruise on the right side of my neck. That's why it hurt when Robyn touched it!

" _Where'd it come from? I never banged my neck on something...._ " I said.

I didn't know how soon my answer would come....


	8. The Visitor

_Robyn's POV  
_

Another restful sleep. I had no worries or dread that the scientists would come back. Ever.

"Hey, Robyn! You awake?" Owen called outside.

I looked up from my breakfast. I snuck out before sunrise to hunt in my raptor form, which I was still in, to grab a bite to eat. I managed to snatch a lone bird from a small tree and brought it back to my trailer, careful not to spill any blood.

I looked down at the remains of my hunt, and all the blood I spilled. I gulped and quickly began to change back, thankfully earning my speech quickly.

"Yeah, I'm just..." I emitted a soft growl. "...tired is all."

"Ok, well, someone's here to see you and I have to go work on my bike back at my trailer later today. Ok?"

"Alright," I called back, my transformation complete.

I quickly began to clean up the blood and feathers, as I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called warily.

"You know very well who it is."

_Oh no. Oh, please no...._

Everything went blurry and red, as I shape-shifted back into my raptor form.

I let out a low growl.

"I know you're in there, Robyn, so open the door and we won't have any trouble."

" ** _NEVER!!!_** " I roared, ramming my whole body into the door.

I began growling and scratching at the door, until I heard Owen's voice in the mixup. I lay down against the door, breathing hard, as I changed back.

"Robyn? Are you ok in there?" Owen asked.

"Oh, she's fine. Just a little panic attack-"

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to her."

I smirked inside. Trust Owen to talk back to him.

I slowly got off the floor to look outside the peephole.

There was Owen in front of a pale-looking man in a black suit, fedora hat and sunglasses, which didn't fully cover the scar over his eye. The scar _I_ gave him.

"Robyn?" Owen called again.

"I'll..be right out," I replied.

I felt myself changing again. Shoot.

I quickly ran into the bathroom. The only thing different were my pupils. They were still slit.

Guess I could always keep my hat pulled down, I thought, pulling my hat over my eyes.

I opened the door, and looked at Owen. "Yeah?"

"What was going on in there?" Owen asked.

"I, uh...." I rubbed the back of my neck. "...I was watching a movie and the one scene was pretty violent....."

I wasn't sure if Owen noticed that I pretended the other man wasn't there or not, but I stayed tensed up just in case, my vision flickering red momentarily.

"Someone came here to check up on you," Owen said, gesturing to the man. I backed up, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Hello, Robyn," he said, stepping closer to me.

"Seems like you haven't changed a bit....thought that warning I gave you would've kept you away long enough," I growled coldly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something to take care of." I began walking off until I felt him grab my hat.

"Hiding something aren't we?" 

  
I spun around and prepared to jump until I saw something blue and grey whizz by and grab the hat out of his hand.

"Blue!" Owen scolded, as Blue slowed to a trot, making a u-turn and standing five feet away from me. The beta raptor growled playfully.

" _Hey, Raptor Switches come in handy, Dad. Probably shouldn't have had them installed..._ " She smirked through clenched teeth.

"Blue, drop it," Owen commanded.

"I'll do it," I said, noticing the nasty bruise on the side of the raptor's neck. _Poor, girl..._

" _Oh, hey, Petulant. How are you?_ " Blue garbled playfully.

"I dunno, Blue," I said quietly, "how 'bout you drop the hat?"

" _I think I'll hang onto it,_ " Blue replied, dancing away from me.

"Blue, gimme the hat!" I said, as I began to chase her around and reach for it.

" _Nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah!_ " Blue teased.

That's when I pulled out a bag of Oreos.

" _Oreos!!!_ " Blue screeched loudly, dropping my hat and diving for the bag of cookies.

"Fooled ya!" I said, slapping my hat back on my head.

Blue looked back at me and made a pouty face. " _Hey! No fair!_ "

I rolled my eyes.

That's when Blue noticed our... _visitor_. She stood up and lowered her head menacingly. " _Who are you, Upright?_ " She sneered.

"What beautifully interesting creature is this?" The intruder purred, gesturing to Blue.

"That's Blue," Owen said, looking a bit suspicious of our...guest's actions.

"Such a marvelous creature," the intruder droned, reaching out to Blue.

She growled and snapped at his fingers.

"I'm warning you, _Hyde_ , she'd rather have you for breakfast rather than have you touch her," I snarled. "Blue, let's go."

I motioned for Blue to follow me, as I ushered her into my trailer, slamming the door shut.

I didn't care if Owen was left in a whirl of confusion, as long as I was away from _him_ , that's all I cared about.

I threw myself onto my bed, face-first into the pillow and screamed. "THAT! FREAKING! JERKWAD!!!!"

I heard Blue warble and felt her jump onto my bed, next to me.

I lifted my face from my pillow and looked at her.

" _I'll take first watch from the paddock if he comes back, ok? I didn't like him myself..._ " Blue said, nuzzling my neck.

I just lay there, curled up into a ball on my side. "Ok, Blue....please make sure your sisters get wind of this as well. I can't let him take me away..." I cringed at the thought of being cramped in that room again like some sort of prisoner.

Blue curled her body around mine. " _All of us are going to look after you....._ " Blue hesitated for a moment before finishing her sentence. ".... _Alpha_..."

I kinda looked up at her. I knew it was hard for her to trust me, but that name she called me, Alpha, gave me a glimmer of hope.


End file.
